


Lost Time

by Petite_Souris



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Souris/pseuds/Petite_Souris
Summary: It's been 4 years since the battle with Hawkmoth and a lot has changed; Gabriel is in jail, Emile Agreste is still missing and Adrien has disappeared since the release from the news of his father being the evil of Paris.As for Marinette, after Highschool and the successful battle, she realized she didn't need to be Ladybug anymore. Falling in love with life without a mask- or has she really?Is not being Ladybug what she really wanted? Was saying goodbye to Tikki forever and giving up her earrings the right choices, or a big mistake?Conflicted questions and feelings begin to ensue within in her as a big day has come and she's unsure if this is the life she really wanted.Does she say I do? Or say Spots on?





	1. The Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the feels; yes there are 2 possible ships in this and no I won't say. ♥  
> This is more drama than action if anything, so expect some pretty sappy stuff.

 

_Nerves._

_Stomach aching._

_Heart racing._

The figure staring back at her in the mirror was positively stunning, perfect bun, her makeup done just right. Sleek blackish blue hair, but there was only one thing that wasn't just right.

_Her heart._

Marinette stood tall hands at her side as Alya her best friend fixed the train behind her silky white dress. Patting away any last strands of hair that found their way out of the tight bun, she smiled handing her the flowers.  
"Gorgeous. You look so amazing Marinette."

Marinette felt her throat sting, something wasn't right. Turning to Alya she smiled brightly; "Thank you Alya, I'm so happy to have you as my bridesmaid and of course."  
Turning to the couch where the rest of her bridesmaids; Rose, Juleka, Alix and Mylène fixed each-others makeup. 23 years old and on her way to marriage.  
A gentle hand suddenly placed itself on her shoulder, Marinette stared at Alya who gave her a reassuring nod. She placed her own hand overtop of the others, staring back in the mirror.

Why didn't she feel happy?

Juleka adjusted the length of her tuxedo top; "It looks weird." Rose leaned in and fixed the bowtie, "Well I think you look handsome." Kissing her cheek Juleka blushed bashfully;

"Rose..! We're not kids again."

Rose giggled high pitched while the other girls sighed happily in amusement at the two.

_Knock Knock_

Suddenly a knock came before the large doors, everyone perked up as Marinette became suddenly worried.  
"Tell me it's not him, he can't see me in my dress!" Exclaiming she stared at Alya for help who quickly came to the rescue.

"Girls?" Suddenly Mrs. Cheng's voice could be heard as the door slightly began to open. The mother peered inside making eye contact with her daughter, how much did she begin to glow on her wedding day; "There's my beautiful girl."

Walking inside she held open her arms to her daughter, Marinette felt a sudden wave of tears and sadness begin to hit her all at once. "Oh mom!" She exclaimed falling into the others arms comfortingly.  
Mrs. Cheng exchanged a look to the rest of the girls who nodded in understanding and left the two to be alone.

"I'm so nervous, what if I fall? What if I show how much of a clutz I really am?" Pouting Marinette leaned back thinking, that's just what she needed for her video tape on her wedding day. To fall and have everyone laugh at her.

"Don't worry dear, that won't happen. Trust me. I was nervous too when I married your father. You're nervous now, but once you see him at the end, you'll do just fine. Trust me." Kissing her daughter's cheek Marinette smiled.  
Feeling the weight suddenly become lifted from her shoulders, but she still was nervous about this commitment. Marriage is a big thing.

"Your clumsy days are way past you. You're my strong girl, don't worry."

Suddenly another knock was sounded at the door, boy can she never get a break.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Cheng called out leaving her daughter to stand on the stool.

Nino peered in flashing a sleek tuxedo; "I'm sorry Mrs. Cheng, but there's a situation with your husband about the cake. I was told he needs you right away."

Gasping and clasping her hands together she exclaimed under her breath; "Oh my, what's that man got himself into now?" Huffing she turned to stare at her daughter finding a warm smile creeping up onto her face.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I need to go. I'll see you when your father gives you down the isle." Patting Nino gently she left without another word.

Nino stared her off before coming into eye contact with Marinette, managing a smile he stepped into the room. "You look gorgeous Marinette."  
Marinette blushed looking away, fiddling with the now bouquet of flowers she held in her hand.

"Thank you Nino."

Before she knew it she felt his hand around her arm comfortingly; "He's a lucky guy, I'm just glad all of us old classmates found time to come together again."

Nodding Marinette smiled; "Me too, it seems like we never get time to spend together. Tell everyone I'll be done shortly."  
A flicker of sadness fell upon Nino's face before leaving, standing in the doorway he found himself wanting to say one last thing.

"I'll try to keep him occupied as to not see you."

Marinette giggled waving her hand almost as if to shoo him; "You're the best Nino, now go!"

The door shut leaving Marinette alone with her thoughts; all she needed now was a chance to be Ladybug again. But those akumatizing days were behind her, the spotted speckled young teen hadn't stepped in the suit in 4 years.  
How much she wished to share this moment with Tikki, especially Chat Noir. Her true partner in crime, after all those years being Ladybug, they never did find out each other's identity.

Reaching up to her ears she felt for the earrings only to find long diamond earrings, no Ladybug. Moving from the step stool, Marinette moved across the room to sit into one of the sofa's, how comfy. It's quite odd to think she'll be getting married here. Anytime she thought about her marriage and having her 3 kids, she always pictured a fancy big beautiful hall.  
This is better than nothing.  
A slight shift to the floor sent her slamming into the sofa hard; "Oof!" Exclaiming as the entire room shifted to the right sending her sliding on the sofa across the room.  
"What is going on?" Looking up she attempted to stand, hearing a slight commotion happening above her.

The floor became level again making her sigh with relief, she nearly lost herself across the room for a second.  
Renting a large boat enough to fit friends and family was an interesting idea. Sighing Marinette steadied herself on the floor holding her flowers firmly in her hand.  
First it was Adrien.

Now—

"Well don't you look like a princess?"

Freezing she stared at the mirror, spotting behind her the black cat. Spinning around she stared at him; it was truly him. Thee- Chat Noir. But, he looked so much older than she last saw him, 4 years ago has been such a long time.

"Kitty.." Sighing with a relief she could feel the tears now about to burst, why was he here? How did he manage to get his ring? What was going on was this a dream?

Reaching out his hand for her she stared down at it, gripping his hand in her own he gently pulled her close, placing his hand firmly around her waist. "Why are you here? It's been so long- why—"

" _Shhh.."_  He hushed her, gently swaying as they danced together her head laying on his shoulder. This was so comforting. Oh how she missed this- missed him.

"I hope you practiced dancing for your future husband. Otherwise he's going to have a painful time having your feet stepping on his own." Smirking he could feel her smile against his leathery clothes.

"You're a silly kitty, of course I've practiced. I didn't learn from the best, but I wish I did."

Chat's smile faded as he gripped her tightly; how painful this exchange was becoming.

"You're going to make a great wife Marinette, a great princess to a queen."

Lifting her head she stared at his face seeing tears beginning to fall down his cheeks; "Chat- what's wrong?"

Shaking his head, he grimaced; "What's his name? The guy you're marrying?"

Feeling her throat tingle she opened her mouth about to speak his name- how she wished she could turn back time.

"Luka."

Blinking he stared at the ground, so it was true. Feeling his heart pain in a painful twist he nodded his head slightly moving back from her arms.  
"Well, it should be about time for you to go attend your own wedding. I need to be getting back, to you know to things. Saving the world secretly."

The removal of his soft comforting embrace sent her to nearly fall apart, she loved his hug- his love. His partnership, just them facing the world together saving it.  
But his face looked so hurt- he knew something. What was it?

"Chat, please tell me before you go. I haven't seen you in 4 years, why are you here?"

Gulping he glanced at her knowing she meant Chat Noir hasn't been around since then.

The fight with Hawk Moth was long ago and his life changed since then after graduation. Adrien Agreste went into hiding, he continued with his fathers fashion work secretly. But since then, Adrien became no more. He's hidden from his past, his life. While his father was revealed as Hawk Moth to the world and sent to serve his life in jail.

As for his mother, her whereabouts has still been an unknown. Day and night he searches for her. His career as Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste died that day they finished the battle.

"I heard you were getting married and I just wanted to see if it was true. My princess found her prince charming." Smiling he suddenly wiped a tear away from his cheek.

She knew their was something more though- how did he even convince Master Fu to give him a miraculous? Unless had Chat Noir.. kept his miraculous?

"It is true." She confirmed to him, not knowing what else to say to him. How could she possibly say anything more? This was a perfect time to tell him all this time she was Ladybug, it's not like there was a threat out there to stop them.

"There's something I want to tell you." Marinette moved forward about to touch his hand before he pulled it away.

"Marinette—" Chat Noir moved back but Marinette leaped forward gripping his hand the moment the ship tilted once more from the set up.

The two were sent flying across the room to slam into each other, until suddenly the power on the cruise suddenly shut off.  
A bright flash of green lit the entire room, while the sound of a rolling ring could be heard across the room.

"C-chat, was that your ring?" Marinette breathed feeling his body protecting her from ruining any part of her dress.

"Mm." He mumbled under his breath, they stayed quiet and still hearing figures above them complaining about Marinette's father tripping the wires in the kitchen.  
Suddenly they heard a person shout close by; "Got it! Turning on!"

The power began to start and the engines could be heard revving once again up.

Marinette's back was firmly against Chat Noirs or- once Chat Noir.

Glancing around the room she gulped now was her chance or she'll never know who her partner in crime was; "Chat, there is no more evil. Can I please know who you are?"  
Spotting the ring across the room, she gently stood walking over to it's glimmering affect.

Seeing Plagg hesitate nearby as he slowly emerged staring at Marinette holding the ring.  
Smiling at him she knew he knew she was Ladybug already, hence the reason for trust.

"You'll never get this chance again." Plagg commented landing in Marinette's hand, where she gently rubbed his head with her single index finger.  
"Do you miss your girlfriend?" She questioned quietly, Plagg began to pout nodding in silence so as for Adrien not to hear.

Still standing back facing him she pressed Plagg and the ring against her chest, hearing noises she smiled knowing that her partner was moving forward. Feeling hands cup her eyes she grimaced; placing her only free hand over the single hand she giggled.

"I knew you'd come around." Marinette exhaled happily, removing his hands she spun around and opened her eyes up wide.  
Seeing the blue haired male in her frontal view.

"LUKA-!" Exclaiming scared she nearly stumbled back, almost dropping Plagg and the ring.  
He was Chat Noir? Luka all this time the man she was about to marry was her partner? But how?

"You're- you're Cha—"

"Woah stutter bug." Booping her nose Luka chuckled; "I came to check up on you after the power went out and came back, I was worried you may have fallen."

Beating red face, she glanced around the room for another figure, but none were to be found. Was Chat even here? Had she imagined?

"Hey.." Luka lifted her head so she faced his very bright blue eyes; "You look sick, are you going to be able to do today?"

"Y-yes, I'm just." Marinette frowned and pushed him away; "No! You're not supposed to see me in my dress, it's bad luck you know that!"  
Luka chuckled; "Don't worry future Mrs. Couffaine, nothing bad is going to happen today."

Leaning forward he planted a kiss on her soft lips, gently rubbing her hand. Marinette felt herself nearly panic as she placed Plagg and the ring behind her back.

"Okay, you've seen enough. Why don't you go bug Juleka your best man?" Giggling she forced a smiled as he nodded moving to the doorway.

"I love you." He voiced to her before leaving, awaiting for her reply.

"I love you too." Marinette called as the door was shut firmly behind her.

Suddenly running across the room, she quickly locked the door. No more intruders just her and Chat Noir. Was today really the reveal they needed? This was truly the right time for them?

Turning around she stared into her hand, Plagg was looking back at her with the ring sitting in her palm. Holding it up in her fingers she glanced around the room trying to find someplace where he could have hidden.

"Chat- please don't be scared." Stepping towards the closet Marinette placed her hand on the handle, the white silky dress sliding across the metal flooring.  
"It's just me now."

Adrien who was buried deep in the closet gulped, he wore a tuxedo as he wanted to attend Marinette's wedding, but if she saw him she would wonder where he'd been this whole time. Not just Chat Noir.  
He could hear her high heels clasping against the floor- this was stupid of him to come here. He couldn't bare to hurt her heart like this, she was about to get married.

What a wedding crasher.

_Crash!_

The closet door swung open and Marinette leap into it holding tightly around his body, her face buried in his chest. She needed him now- she was terrified. Terrified of marriage, terrified of letting him go. The past identity of her that she missed so much.  
Arms wrapped around his neck she sighed happily feeling his warmth and love surrounding her.

Eyes closed tightly Marinette felt his warm hands wrapping around herself. Feeling his warm lips kissing her forehead. This was a feeling she missed so much, he was missing from her.

_Secret love.._

* * *

~~**(flashback)**~~

> Master Fu sat cross legged on the padding of the ground- the box of miraculous sitting in front of him. This was not the first time he sat with Adrien, nor was it the first talk.  
>  "I'm sure the events from yesterday left everyone shocked. Your fathering being Hawkmoth this whole time."
> 
> Adrien had tears brimming between his eyes, the 18-year-old wiped a single tear away.
> 
> "I promise I am nothing like him, I never even knew my father was Hawkmoth." Adrien pleaded.
> 
> "There is no more evil Adrien, you do not need to be Chat Noir anymore. Paris is saved." Master Fu protested reaching his hand out for the ring;
> 
> "No Master Fu please! I am nothing without this ring." The sobbing Adrien bowed down on hands and knees in front of him, hoping this would persuade his mind.
> 
> "You need to listen to Master Fu Adrien." Plagg patted the other head, he didn't like this either but there was nothing for him to save. This was clearly another feeling of Adrien not wanting to be Adrien anymore since his father turned out to be evil.
> 
> Glancing at the ring that sat on his right-hand ring finger, he gently touched it feeling as if his identity were to be stripped from him this very moment.
> 
> "I saw someone in you, I saw a hero without that ring. That is why I chose you." Standing to his feet arms behind his back he turned around gently stroking his long beard.  
>  "I am growing old Adrien, death is inevitable for me now and there are no more guardians left to take my place. However, I want to take you under my wing.
> 
> But not as Chat Noir, as Master Agreste. You are to be the new guardian. Ladybug's heart yearns for real life. She does not wish to be Ladybug anymore; her heart has fallen in love with life without a mask."
> 
> Adrien peered up hoping this were to all be true, a guardian? The new Master Fu? Protector of Miraculous? This meant a great deal.
> 
> "You need to be trained though, taught text and scripts, history and language. These are to be protected and not used for malicious intent. Do you understand me?"
> 
> Excitement filled him for the first time in forever; "Yes Master!" nodding his head Adrien intertwined all his fingers praying and hoping he was telling the truth.
> 
> "Good, but I really am to need that miraculous back."
> 
> Feeling his heart drop yet again he sighed slowly removing it from his finger, however stopping just as it was about to pass the tip of his nail.
> 
> "Master Fu, since there is no more evil… as the new Guardian I need to know all past and present Ladybug's. Who is my Ladybug? I deserve to know."
> 
> Master Fu sighed feeling Adrien's gaze burning a whole into his head, this was something he saw coming. "Are you sure?" he questioned wondering if this was a good idea.
> 
> "I've never felt so sure."
> 
> "Very well-
> 
> _Marinette Cheng_."

* * *

Adrien had always loved her.

Never knowing who she really was all those years until 4 years ago, you would think he would have pursued her. Asked her out, dated her, confessed to his long love. That couldn't be far from true, he felt he broke her heart. Being the son of an evil father, he needed to hide. Hide away from the world and only to himself be the new Master Agreste.

Master Fu had passed 3 years after teaching him the ways of the guardian. Adrien never did tell Marinette about his passing but he felt with her life being so busy and her never wanting to become Ladybug again he felt she had died too.  
Yet here they were now, Marinette  **his**  Ladybug about to be wed to Luka. She- hugging him deeply in a tight hug.

This picture wasn't right or natural, if Master Fu could see him now he would revoke any rights to be a guardian. This was a beautiful moment between them though.  
Placing his hand on the top of her head he sighed pressing his lips atop her head hoping nothing would go away.  
Marinette deserved to know, just like he did all those years ago.

Adrien lifted her head slowly and carefully her eyes were still closed, wishing so desperately that she wouldn't hate him once she saw who he was.  
Carefully with his thumb he gently rubbed one of her eyes atop her lid, the makeup done so heavily that she barely looked like herself.

"When you open your eyes, promise me—"

Hesitating he inhaled- your older now Adrien, everything should have been put in the past.

"Promise me you won't be scared."

Marinette smiled; "I promise Kitty.." as the words left the tip of her lips she began to slowly open her eyes looking right into his face. The darkness was a little too overbearing for her so she tilted her head attempting to focus on his figure.

_Blonde hair… beautiful bright green eyes, perfect chin structure._

Marinette slowly moved away from the figure feeling slightly dizzy, was it from the rocking of the boat while they banged and crashed around atop of them. Or was it that—

Pressing her hand firmly against her chest holding so desperately onto the ring like her life line, this ring was her lifeboat- her guard. All this time while she was saving Paris, with—

"A-Adri-"

Stammering she moved backwards, but the luscious long white dress catching one of her shoes heels, letting through a scream she stretched out her hand for him to catch her.

Adrien felt a slight panic he knew she was shocked but he couldn't move fast enough to grab her hand, he was right there- brushing fingertips against her.

" _Ahh!"_

Slipping backward she slammed her head against the corner of the door frame leaving her to fall unconscious.

_**Darkness** _

 


	2. Dancing Butterflies

Dancing butterflies circled around her, while she ran through the streets of Paris. Shielding her head for protection as to not be touched by them. Why were they chasing her? She couldn’t escape them.  
Suddenly the road gave away and she was falling into an abyss; she could hear voices. So many voices.  
Covering her ears, she screamed while falling into a pit of nothingness. As if it were like magic, she began to float in a single spot.  
Chat Noir was standing on nothing, but he looked like he was standing on everything. Marinette reached her hand forward to touch him, but she was holding her yo-yo, while wearing her Ladybug costume.

“Call me Chat Noir, what’s your name?” Winking at her she felt her heart pain in torture, it’s like she was meeting him all over again.  
“Chat Noir!” Falling forward to hug him, he suddenly disappeared, and she was left smashing to the black ground.

“No.. no..” She wept to herself begging he would not go, he was her comfort. “Don’t leave me again.”

“You did it.”

A very familiar voice said behind her- it was soothing, and she knew it for such a long time.  
  
_Adrien._

Wearing a black cap and gown, he smiled nervously as she began to relive the moment.

* * *

  ~~**(flashback)**~~

>  Marinette wearing her own black gown and cap smiled nervously; “We all did it!” She managed to stammer out to him.  
>  Fiddling with the ring on his hand he looked away hearing a commotion of news reporters being blocked on standby. The high school managed to get enough security for Adrien while the news and broadcasts ensued.
> 
> “About everything Marinette—”
> 
> “I’m sorry to hear about your dad Adrien. It must be hard for you..” Marinette stepped a tiny inch forward, she didn’t know what else to give him. Adrien was so kind to her, but she felt hurt; hurt for him. Not because of him.  
>  Maybe this is a step forward she needed, to shut this heroic episode behind her. To start fresh with Adrien. To forget their past and move on as people. To move on as-
> 
> _Humans._
> 
> “Oh- yeah that. It’s been tough with the news reporters, I guess I never really did know father..” Murmuring under his breath he only spoke so he could hear-  “ _No secrets, huh dad?”_
> 
> “Hm?” Marinette smiled hands behind her back as she bounced on the balls of her heels, maybe a little too excited to be talking to Adrien.
> 
> “Nothing, heh-” Adrien chuckled trying to mask his sadness; finally finding a serious face he stared her deeply with his green eyes.  
>  “You’re going to do great things Marinette. All that you’ve done was because you did it, no one helped you. I’ve watched you for quite sometime and you’re talented, embrace that aspect of you. Never forget who you truly are. You’re strong and everyone- **I** \- really look up to you.”
> 
> Hearing a honk, he glanced over to see the Gorilla ready to take him to what was left of his broken home. There was no one waiting there for him except more missing parents.  
>  “I should get going, but..” Reaching out his hand he offered it to her as a good luck shake.
> 
> Marinette flailing took his hand in her own shaking, this was happening she was touching Adrien’s hand. It felt so nice and warm, very sweaty- was he nervous?  
>  Giggling she grinned a little too wide, this was the best.
> 
> “Congratulations again Marinette, I hope to see you in the future.” Smiling he stared at her blue bell eyes, so deep and intense.
> 
> “You too, Adrien.” Closing her eyes, she felt warm and happy but all so suddenly it ended.

 

* * *

 She was back to the darkness that surrounded her, with a single sentence ringing through her head. ‘ _I’ll find you in the future sometime._ ’ Standing to her feet she rubbed her arm. None of this made sense and where was she anyways?

Marinette could feel guilt tugging at her, she truly didn’t understand that Adrien was going through so much because of **her**. She ruined his life and at graduation- she couldn’t just say; ‘I’m sorry I ruined your life and let everyone know your dad was the evil Hawkmoth terrorizing all of Paris! You’re so _hot!’  
_ How selfish of her to not even consider while she was awestruck and excited to be holding his hand, he could have been feeling the world on his shoulders.

That’s why her decision-  
  
Master Fu was standing a little distance away with a red blob next to him he suddenly slid from acres away straight to her.

His voice echoing loudly; ‘ _I’m going to need your Miraculous back_ ’

The two were now in his building, the room with a single mat. A memory of the sorts. Marinette watched herself as she exchanged conversation with him.

* * *

  ~~**(flashback)**~~

>  Sitting on his legs he opened the Miraculous box revealing the missing Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous. Master Fu stared up at Marinette who dreamily seemed lost in thought about something.
> 
> “Marinette?”
> 
> “Huh? Oh- yes? Yes!” Pressing her fingertips against her lips she giggled, “Mi-miraculous, right.” Slowly removing one earing she stared at it, remembering on all the fights and then-
> 
> _Adrien._
> 
> _Hawkmoth_.
> 
> “Master Fu, remember when we thought Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth?”
> 
> “No, as I recall it was **you** who thought so. Your Ladybug instincts were right.” Master Fu nodded to her in honor as if saying thank you.
> 
> Marinette smiled at Tikki who rubbed cheeks with each-other, this would be the last and final time they say goodbye. “I’m glad we stopped Hawkmoth once and for all, but-“  
>  “Yes I understand, that boy you love, Adrien.”
> 
> Frowning she pressed both knuckles on the tops of her knees glancing away, she wished none of this would happen. Marinette was completely at fault. It was yet again her who decided to pursue this idea about Gabriel again.  
>  “You feel at fault don’t you?” Master Fu stood pouring a cup of tea for her, the kind that eases the mind and awakens the body.
> 
> “I do. If it weren’t for me, Adrien’s life wouldn’t be so messed up.”
> 
> Walking over he handed her the cup as she took a small sip and flinched and sticking out her tongue from the hot water.  
>  “You cannot control everything, just like you cannot control how hot your tea is. You can try to ease the heat by gently blowing, but even then, it may not cool as fast as you wish.
> 
> You didn’t know Hawkmoth would truly be Gabriel, but you and Chat Noir saved all of Paris. You saved hundreds of people from falling victim to being akumatized. But no more did you ruin Adrien’s life than his own father; this fight was to happen either way. This was simply out of your control.”
> 
> Marinette held the hot cup in her hands staring at the tea leaves that settled to the bottom of the cup, she understood what he meant. But there **were** somethings she could control, her life with Adrien. Her life outside of this world.  
>    
>  “I know I couldn’t control it, but I feel guilty. I think if I were to become Ladybug I would dislike myself even more knowing I ruined the boy of my dreams life. I need a break from this world and this life. I love Adrien and seeing him at graduation yesterday made me realize, I want a life more than this. I don’t want to be known as the girl who ruined your future husband’s life.  
>  I need to fix it.”
> 
> Staring at Tikki who nodded and gave her one last kiss on the cheek for goodbye; “I love you Tikki, but this is for the best.”
> 
> Tikki nodded flying back awaiting to be set into the box forever; “You were my favorite Ladybug Marinette. I will never forget you.”
> 
> Marinette felt a slight tear to her eye as she nodded and removed the last earing, sending Tikki to fly back into the rings coloring them with the spots.  
>  “I know I had to return these anyways Master Fu, but I think if trouble were to ever happen again, count this Ladybug out. I’d rather be in the history books, not as the girl who destroyed Adrien Agreste’s life. But as the girl who was a hero by being **herself**.”

* * *

 

These moments, what was she thinking? Saving Paris was being herself, she wanted to do right and save people. She gave up everything she thought she was to try to be with Adrien. Gave up her earrings, gave up her heroine identity, gave up her best friend Tikki and even her partner in crime, Chat Noir.

 _Chat Noir_.

Staring in the darkness Chat Noir emerged with Adrien Agreste holding hand in hand, they stared at her and spoke at the same time.  
“You never lost me, I was watching you from the shadows. Protecting you. Ensuring you were safe.”

Marinette felt herself being yanked and pulled back and forth from an invisible force. What was happening?  
“You just never woke up and realized.” The two said.

Feeling confused she tried to move forward to them; “I tried. I really tried Kitty.”

“You need to **wake up Marinette**.” The two figurines said slowly merging together to form one blurry human. Sliding forward so the blurry figure’s face was right in front of hers, she began to sweat intensely. Feeling hot and exhausted.

Pain everywhere, but more so in her head. She felt she was going to implode.

“I am awake, I **see** you!” Marinette yelled her arms moving through the figure like a ghost, he was here but not. Why was Adrien with Chat? Is it her regret? Did she miss them both?

“Don’t you see? **Wake up**.”

“I’m AWAKE!” Screaming she covered her ears hearing his words ‘ _Wake Up_ ’ circling her like a nightmare. Like a toxic negativity. This was not comfort to her, his voice was changing the more he said wake up. This was not Adrien, this was not Chat Noir.

Who was this?

* * *

Feeling herself coming to life she felt sweat dripping down the sides of her body. The wedding dress of hers was stuck to her sides like a bathing suit. It had become her. She was dazed, confused and her vision was obscure. The sound of her heart beating in her head as she tried to focus on the figure hovering over her.

“Marinette, _wake up._ ” The figure said once more, gently stroking her head.

“Mm..” She murmured as lots of humans in the room could be heard sighing in relief and saying ‘ _Thank goodness_ ’

Opening her eyes fully she saw him, Luka, looking down at her as he held a cloth to her forehead it was cool but warming from her sweat. Attempting to sit up she felt someone gently nudge her back down.

“Not yet Mari, we think you have a concussion.” Alya whispered in a gentle voice to her.  
“Is your head hurting?” She questioned sitting at her side on the bed from the room, she seemed worried. All the color from her beautiful brown skin seemed to have been drained. Was everyone stressed out by this moment?

“Very much.” Marinette lightly whispered in pain as she looked back and forth from Alya to Luka who were in her current vision.

“You scared us to death Marinette. It took your dad forever to open the door, we were so worried.” Luka held her hand carefully looking over at what appeared to be a blurry version of her mom.

Mrs. Cheng leaned into Mr. Cheng; “We need to get her to the hospital.”

“N-no mom. There’s no need, please let’s continue with today.” Marinette sat up quickly but felt herself wanting to vomit suddenly. Making a gagging sound she covered her mouth, finding herself leaning back into the pillows.  
With an aching head, sweating feverish feeling body and confusion to what was happening she wasn’t sure what even was going on.

How did she get on this bed? Where was Chat Noir? Was he even here?

Alya glanced over at Nino who nodded and made way outside of the rooms broken door, she stood to her feet and cleared her throat.

“Alright everyone, we have a patient with a definite concussion. There is no way this day can continue, she needs to go to the hospital. Let’s make way and get this bride to be somewhere safe and secure.”

Everyone scrambled out the room as to help and make the way clear for Marinette to leave. Luka held her hand tightly and smiled; “You’ll be okay Marinette, just stay with us. Focus on me and we’ll be there shortly.”

Mr. Cheng came over to the bed and lifted her from the bed gently, caring her bridal style. “Alright little girl stay with us. We’ll get you to the hospital in no time.”

Marinette smiled and leaned more into her dad; “Thanks dad.”

* * *

Chat Noir sat staring down at the ship that Marinette was to be married on, definitely not today. He could see Mr. Cheng carrying her to a car and off the boat, she probably is confused and doesn’t remember today quite well.  
Staring down at his phone he unlocked it, clicking onto his text messages. Nino’s name was the top list from messages, he got one early today.

 

 

> _Nino 9:23am_
> 
>  
> 
> _‘Yo Adrien, I know you don’t message me back anymore. But I’m not giving up on you man, best friends don’t do that. I just wanted to let you know, Marinette is having her wedding today.  
>  Everyone will be there. Even Chloé._
> 
> _Come as my guest.  
>  Hope to see you there..’_
> 
>  

This text wasn’t the only one upon hundreds more, he never did stop trying to reach out to Adrien. It was nice, but with his new status as guardian he felt it would be for the best he protect everyone in secret.  
So many times, did he try to visit Nino in his new apartment he shared with Alya. So close was he there to knock on the door in a full hidden disguise.  
The difference compared to before, everyone wanted his photo because he was a model and the son of a fashion designer. Now, they want photos of the son from an evil Parisian villain.

How he wished he didn’t take the pre-Hawkmoth paparazzi for granted.

Slamming the phone closed he huffed staring at the vehicle that zipped off for the nearest hospital. He knew she probably had a concussion that’s why he took her to the bed himself, hoping she wouldn’t them meeting. Maybe her hitting her head was for the best.

Besides, when the incident happened he couldn’t just leave her on the floor. He ended up placing her on the bed and needed to find help. But as himself.  
When he left the room with his Miraculous tucked inside of his pocket, when he left the room he must have forgotten to unlock the bottom door’s lock. After he closed the door he couldn’t open it again.  
When he found a busboy carrying plates he told him he heard screaming coming from the bride’s room and to get her father, Mr. Cheng the baker.  

 Seeing the panic on his face as he bolted he knew it was his time to leave the situation before anyone saw him as himself. Transforming and finding a secret exit that’s where he ended up atop the roof making sure everyone found her and that she was safe.

Standing to his height he couldn’t help but stare at Nino who was saying goodbye to Alya who left in her own vehicle with Luka following Marinette’s parents.  
Oh, how he missed him and his friendship, if only he could find the courage to talk to him as himself. Not Chat Noir.

Nino stood staring off at Alya’s vehicle while he attempted to let everyone especially the guests know of the situation and that the wedding was postponed. Trying to defuse confusion and fear he handle the questions and situations with maturity and ease. Speckles of sweat began to form as he saw the bus boy who earlier bolted into the kitchen stuttering and screaming; ‘ _B-bride! Help ! The Bride is in trouble!’_

Stepping forward to him he stared at his name tag; _Adrien Tremblay_. Nino felt a pain in his heart, “I wanted to thank you Adrien, for alerting everyone about Marinette. You saved her.”

 

> ‘ _It may not have been Adrien himself, but an Adrien still did save the day.’_

He merely thought to himself.

The busboy Adrien wiping his sweaty hand on his pants shook Nino’s extended hand.  
“T-thank you sir, but it wasn’t me. One of the guests of the wedding alerted me.”

Nino felt his heart begin to beat suddenly; “Tell me about him.” He tried to remember the moment he left Marinette’s room, it appeared no one was coming towards her room nor leaving from her. He tried to keep Luka at bay standing guard near the doors. Who could have even visited?

The busboy Adrien gently scratched his head as if trying to remember, “It was a man with bright blonde hair and very green eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo he looked like, like that one boy.  Yeah! The boy who’s the son of that Hawkmoth guy, but older.”

 Nino’s face fell from all it’s color, Adrien? _His_ best friend Adrien, the one whose been missing for 4 years Adrien. He alerted him? That must have meant- he was reading his texts. What felt like pain in his heart washed over with happiness and excitement.  
Adrien was listening to him, he was reading his texts. So, he wasn’t completely gone from the world. But then that meant-

“ _Marinette_.” He whispered to himself yanking out his phone calling Alya, Adrien must have been with her that’s probably why.

“Nino?” She answered the phone a little flabbergasted by his sudden call.

 _That’s probably why_.

“Alya- today you remember I sent a text to Adrien?”

            _Probably why._

“Yes, but what’s wrong? You seem excited and frantic. Is everything okay?”

            _Why_

“Everything is fine, I talked to the busboy that alerted everyone. It was Adrien. Adrien told him about Marinette, **_he_** was with her!” Nino exclaimed happily feeling tears wanting to come from his eyes.

“Wait, Adrien the busboy?”

“No Alya, honey! Adrien like **my** Adrien! Marinette must have fainted seeing him, that’s probably why everything happened!” Nino placed his hand feeling so at a loss for words. This was the first time in forever he’d even had contact with Adrien again.

“No way! That’s- That’s incredible! But..” She went quiet for a moment, he knew was she was going to say.

“I know, she probably doesn’t remember.” Nino whispered quietly, staring out at the lake.

“Please don’t tell her Nino. We don’t want-“

Hesitating over the phone he felt her inhale deeply, steading her voice to say the next words

“- we don’t want another incident like **that one time**.”

“Mm.” Nino nodded his head, said his goodbye’s and that he loved her before hanging up the phone. Walking forward he could feel her words burning in his mind. _Not like that one time_. Leaning on the bannister of the boat parked on the side of the lake he stared out at the Eiffel Tower. Bowing his head down he felt defeated and lost, why after all this time.

“Adrien.. man- what are you doing?”

Looking up at the sky, the sun sat lower than it did this morning. It wasn’t a complete sunset, but it could be coming close. He was happy Adrien was reading his messages, there was a chance Nino could pull him back.  
It’s been 4 years, everyone probably forgot about the incident. Maybe not though.  
Maybe Adrien had other reasons for disappearing, he respected his space. But as his best-friend he didn’t want to just stop talking to him. He loved him, when he pops the question to Alya he wants him to be his best man.

Why is he being so secretive?

What was he planning?

Was he even going to say hello to him?

“I wish you could listen to me now Adrien, but I won’t give up on you. Please talk to me if you’re out there.”

He called out to the wind, hoping, just wishing;

Maybe this time;

He would hear him.

And so-  
Chat Noir stared at his friend from atop of the world, never feeling more found in his life. Never feeling more believed in, in the best kind of way. A true smile creeped upon his face as he turned away closing his eyes whispering back in answer to him.

“I hear you, Nino.”

 _This time he truly did_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love so far the 2 comments, beautifully written and awesome analysis of the first chapter. For sure you can tell after this chapter that Nino sadness was at his best friend missing.  
> I'm hoping this chapter answered a lot of questions and confusions you probably had, now the real question is with Marinette. 
> 
> Did she forget their meeting?   
> Does she think it's a dream?   
> Or will she remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who knows me knows I just LOVE dramatic endings, anyways- I do have a fanfiction filled with other MLB shorts and one shots if you want to check it out while you wait for this one to update.  
> Link is in my about me bio! 
> 
> Comments are so much appreciated so I can understand if any of you people are enjoying this story so far. Please let me know greatly.  
> Have a happy week!


End file.
